1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination product of a hanger and a novelty item, such as a doll, that can provide the dual function of not only hanging or suspending clothing items, but it also can provide the novelty aspects of a doll figure.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is aware of various devices for suspending or supporting clothing, such as metal and wood hangers. The hangers can be suspended from horizontal rails or clothes poles that are frequently found in closets. The hangers sometimes are padded or particularly configured for connection to various forms of clothing.
Generally, these products have only utilitarian functions and are designed for a mass production to ensure a relatively cost-efficient product.